Formation Looping
by digthewriter
Summary: Draco has beaten Harry to the Snitch and Harry is IS NOT happy about it.


**Formation Looping**

Disclaimer: Not mine. No profit is being made. No offence is intended. Written for fun.

* * *

It started with a push against the wall, tearing of Malfoy's shirt, and Harry dropping his knees to pull Malfoy's trousers down.

No.

It started when Malfoy had cheated.

Harry was sure, he'd cheated.

Then, Malfoy had teased him about it in the changing rooms and Harry had shoved him.

And now Harry was on his bloody knees, face buried in Malfoy's arse, as Malfoy was moaning above him. Whenever Harry'd take a break and look up, Malfoy's head was tilted sideways and he was looking right back at Harry.

"Oh go— Oh go— Oh go—" Malfoy chanted, groaned, and Harry pushed his tongue in harder, sure to make Malfoy lose all control of his body so he wouldn't be able to touch his cock. He'd be forced to hold himself upright with his hands pushed against the walls.

There was a click on the door, and Harry was up on his feet in record time. He saw a shadow of someone pushing the door to the changing room and he grabbed Malfoy by the collar of his torn shirt, and dragged him into the shower.

Malfoy's eyes were wide open as Harry, still fully dressed, turned the shower on and got in the tiny stall, pulling the curtain behind him.

As Malfoy looked like he was about to retort, or dash out, Harry grabbed him and kissed him. He pushed Malfoy under the spray, his trousers pooled around his ankles, and his dark eyes closing.

"No, look at me," Harry demanded, stopping the kiss, and Malfoy immediately opened his eyes.

Harry brushed his thumb against Malfoy's lower lip, which was slightly bruised from the kissing, and the punch he'd landed on Malfoy's mouth—Harry'd almost forgotten about that when he was eating Malfoy out.

Malfoy opened his mouth as if inviting Harry's thumb in so Harry slid it and watched as Malfoy sucked on tip at first, and then took the whole thing in.

Harry's mouth hung open as he continued to watch Malfoy getting soaked, and expertly sucking first at his thumb, then Harry's other fingers. He turned Malfoy around, his fingers still in Malfoy's mouth—struggling to unfasten his own belt and open his trousers one handed.

Harry gave up, unable to complete the task as his soaked trousers only clung close around his thighs, and decided to go another route.

When Malfoy released his fingers, Harry pushed them inside Malfoy, one at a time. Malfoy released a low groan, taking his own cock in his hand, when Harry grabbed Malfoy's wrist.

"No," Harry said. He might not have been able to undress himself one handed, but he could certainly do this.

He fucked Malfoy with his fingers and stroked his cock at the same time, matching the rhythm of his movements, and the beat of Malfoy's groans.

Harry buried his face in Malfoy's hair, and he was drenched, fully clothed, feeling and probably looking utterly ridiculous while Malfoy still looked sexy as hell.

"Fuck you do to me..." Harry said when Malfoy threw his head back, thrusting his hips back and forth, fucking himself on Harry's fingers, and spilled.

His hands were pressed against the walls of the shower stall, and he whimpered when Harry pulled his fingers out.

Certain he was going to die from the painful erection stuck inside his trousers, Harry tried again, this time using both hands to undress himself. Malfoy turned around and pushed Harry's hands away before he slid down to his knees, with a grace Harry could never possess (and still wouldn't admit), and fetched his wand from the floor. He must have had it in his trousers, Harry thought, violating the Quidditch terms.

He mumbled a spell and easily pulled down Harry's trousers and pants, springing his erection free. Malfoy leaned away for a second, studying Harry's cock, and just when Harry was about to say something, he leaned in and gave it a tentative lick.

"That fucking tongue..." Harry said with a low moan when Malfoy took him all the way in, rolling his tongue around Harry's prick, and sucking.

It took every ounce of self-control Harry had not to reach down, grab onto Malfoy's hair, and start fucking his face. And then, Harry remembered. He hated Malfoy. And he should be fucking the man's face because Malfoy was a wanker, who broke the rules and carried a wand with him on the pitch, and beat Harry to the Snitch.

So Harry did just that. He pulled out of Malfoy's mouth, rubbed his cock against Malfoy's lips, and then shoved it back in. He jerked his hips, violently, grabbed Malfoy's head with both hands and fucking his throat.

Malfoy didn't have much of a gag reflex, of course he didn't, and he seemed to be moaning just as hard as Harry, as Harry's balls tightened and he could feel his orgasm just on the edge—ready to tear out of him.

Now, it was Harry's turn to chant the words. "Oh go— Oh go— Oh go—"

Malfoy took him all in. Every last drop. Sucked him fucking dry.

When Malfoy stood up, with a self-satisfied grin on his face, Harry glowered and used his wandless magic to spell his and the shards of Malfoy's clothes off.

Malfoy looked frightened for a moment before his eyes narrowed at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and summoned soap from his bag before he started to lather himself up. Malfoy shoved him to the side, grabbed Harry's soap, and turned away from him.

Harry watched Malfoy's back, as Malfoy lathered his front, and then bent down to reach his knees and lower legs. When Malfoy stood up again, Harry grabbed Malfoy's shoulders and pulled him in. Malfoy's back rested against Harry's chest and Harry's hands travelled down to cup Malfoy's balls before he started to stroke Malfoy's limp cock back to life.

Malfoy ground back against him, his arse doing the same to Harry's cock.

The soap slid out from Malfoy's hand and landed on the floor. Forgotten.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
